The present invention relates to a motorcycle wheel speed sensor mounting structure in which a wheel speed sensor for detecting the rotation condition of a front wheel is provided below a front fork.
A motorcycle may have a wheel speed sensor for detecting the rotation condition of the front wheel (for example, rotation speed). This wheel speed sensor is mounted on an axle holder (on the vehicle body side) located below the front fork and placed a predetermined distance from a sensing hole of a pulsar ring to rotate together with the front wheel, in order to detect the number of sensing holes of the pulsar ring which pass through the wheel speed sensor area during running (See JP Application No. 2005-271666).
A detection signal from the wheel speed sensor is sent, for example, to the control unit of the ABS (antilock brake system) where the signal is used to prevent the front wheel from locking during braking. For this reason, the clearance between a sensing hole of the pulsar ring and the wheel speed sensor should be set to a predetermined distance to enable detection.
In the wheel speed sensor, located below the front fork, its distance or position may accidentally change from the preset one when it touches a bump in the road during running. In order to prevent the distance or position of the wheel speed sensor from changing from the preset one, it has been necessary to provide a cover which protects the wheel speed sensor by covering the outside of the wheel speed sensor.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to provide a motorcycle wheel speed sensor mounting structure which hardly causes the distance or position of the wheel speed sensor to change from the preset one, even without a cover covering the outside of the wheel speed sensor.